This invention relates to a computer input device, and specifically to an integrated imaging device computer mouse.
A computer mouse is an input and pointing device that emulates computer keyboard inputs to a computer and enables a user to translate hand position and movement to control the position of a cursor on a video display connected to the computer. A computer mouse offers user convenience to position a cursor, select an input control, or hi-light text when utilizing a computer application and/or operating system displayed as a graphic interface on a computer display. Such interfaces include xe2x80x9cWindowsxe2x80x9d, xe2x80x9cMacintoshxe2x80x9d, and xe2x80x9cOS/2xe2x80x9d.
A mechanical mouse typically describes a mouse that incorporates a rubber ball extending from the underside of the mouse. As the mouse is moved, the rubber ball rotates over a work surface such as a mouse pad. Inside the mouse, the rubber ball contacts two rollers mounted perpendicular to each other. The rollers are moved via the rubber ball when the rubber ball rotates over the work surface. One roller responds to back and forth movements of the mouse, which corresponds to vertical movements of a cursor on a display. The other roller responds to sideways movements of the mouse, which corresponds to side-to-side movements of the cursor on the display.
A conventional mouse typically has one or more input buttons or switches that can be depressed, or xe2x80x9cclickedxe2x80x9d, to signal a software application to select an input control or position the cursor. The input to the application typically depends upon the position of the cursor on the display. A mouse may also have a scrolling wheel or roller device controllable by a user that functions as an input to scroll a display up or down, and also to operate as an input button when depressed.
The electrical signals generated within a mouse and corresponding to a user""s hand movements are sent via a cable from the mouse to the computer. The signals are translated from the movement of the rollers, via encoders in the mouse, and are processed with software executing on a processor in the computer to convert the number, combination, and frequency of signals into the distance, direction, and speed necessary to move an on-screen cursor. A mouse can also be wireless in which case the signals are propagated from the mouse to the computer via infrared or ultraviolet technologies.
An optical mouse typically describes a mouse that replaces the rubber ball, rollers, mechanical encoders, and other mechanical parts of a mechanical mouse with a digital optical sensor and a digital signal processor. Rather than relying on the frictional engagement of the rubber ball on a mouse pad, the optical sensor senses patterns of light and dark or colors on a specifically designed mouse pad or work surface. Alternatively, an optical mouse can be made to operate over any surface that has a random pattern of relatively light and dark areas.
As with a mechanical mouse, an optical mouse can be wired or wire-less, and communicate with a computer via infrared and/or ultraviolet technologies. An optical mouse can also have any number of programmable inputs, such as buttons or switches, to effectuate the input controls of a computer keyboard to a computer.
A computer mouse is a one-dimensional input and pointing device having the limited function of emulating computer keyboard inputs to a computer. Many single-function computer peripheral devices offer user convenience in exchange for the expense of purchasing several different devices, and in exchange for work space. With the ever-increasing need for portable computing in a limited space, such as on an airplane, in a car, or in a small office, there is a need for multi-functional, portable and compact computer peripheral devices.
An input device functions as both a pointing device and a scanning device. The input device can have a switch with a first position in which the input device functions as a pointing device and a second position in which the input device functions as a scanning device. The input device can be an optical mouse having an optical sensor to detect the direction of movement of the input device.
The input device has a multi-directional scanning system to scan an image. The scanning system can scan an image in a direction horizontal to a document page, in a direction vertical to a document page, or in any direction that is, to some angle of degree, diagonal to a document page. When operating as a scanning device, a first scanning optical system is activated to scan an image in a horizontal direction when the optical sensor senses a horizontal movement of the input device. A second scanning optical system is activated to scan an image in a vertical direction when the optical sensor senses a vertical movement of the input device. Both scanning optical systems are activated to scan an image in a diagonal direction.
The input device has multi-function user-engageable switches that are associated with the pointing device when the input device is functioning as a pointing device. The same switches are associated with the scanning device when the input device is functioning as a scanning device.
When operating as a scanning device, the input device has multiple scan modes. The scanning device can have a switch that toggles between a document scan mode and a virtual scan mode. In the document scan mode, the input device can scan an image on a document page. In the virtual scan mode, the input device can scan an image on an electronic page.